


Movies

by RayneBooMystery



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I call it 'FriendlyFollowerShipping' personally, I don't think anyone wrote OR gave a name to this ship, It's the protag and the rival ya know, M/M, More fluffy junk, Oneshot, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneBooMystery/pseuds/RayneBooMystery
Summary: Trace and Chase decide to finally relax after everything they had encountered over their journeys. Though, Trace isn't really the best person to show a horror movie to.Just some fluff. (Dubbed 'FriendlyFollowerShipping').





	Movies

Sock-covered feet freely dangled over that of his living-room’s comfy, worn-out couch, allowing himself to sink further into the warm, relaxing grip of overpowered-cushioning. On his lap was that of his closest, most-trusted Pokemon friend, absentmindedly letting pale fingers glide across a fuzzy-rink of lemon-scented, yellow-colored fur, which he had made sure to wash after that afternoon’s previous session of vigorous, nonstop training. He slowly fluttered his eyes shut, a wonky, peaceful smile gracing his lips as his tired muscles were finally able to loosen up from all of the built-up stress and tension of a long, adrenaline-filled day. He let out a pleasant sigh of relief, his body turning into nothing more than a lazy, slacken mix of wobbly-jello and bones. A truly unappetizing-desert, really.

In the kitchen, the low swishing noises of a microwave’s turning-insides could be heard, popcorn-kernels popping excitedly to the beat of every ticking second that went by. After a few minutes, alerting-beeps filled the calm, otherwise-silent atmosphere, a bursting-baggy of puffy, crunchy fans cheering for freedom from within its thick, buttery walls. Trace carefully took out the hot content of confined treat-hostages, wincing a bit at the unfamiliar heat that graced his fingertips. Pouring it into a bowl, he deemed himself officially ready for the movie, now that snacks, drinks, pillows, blankets, poke-food, _and_ Pokemon were all accounted for. With a happy nod, he made his way back to his friend, feeling more pumped than ever.

The movie they were to be watching was one that he, while never personally watched before, knew wasn’t really his kind of movie to see. Chase, who definitely didn’t _act_ like the type to love horror films, was actually really into a good, chill-inducing thriller. Trace on the other hand… He was kind of a big baby when it came to anything scary. The moment a character screamed, he was screaming right along with them, cowering behind anything he could find. He was more of a comedy or happy-ending movie person, if he were being honest.

So _why_ did he agree to watch a horror movie with Chase exactly? Well… It was because it was _Chase_ for crying out loud!

They hadn’t watched a movie together in a while, and that was mostly due to their respective Pokemon journeys. With the two of them constantly being busy, there wasn’t really any time to hang out, especially seeing as how they were both rivals, who also happened to be repeatedly-thrown into doing heroic duties and all as well. Now, with Chase having created a schedule for himself after becoming Champion, moving all his ‘protect the throne’ days to Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, and with Trace deciding to continue towards a new dream-goal of following in Green’s footsteps of being a gym-leader someday, they finally could hang out with each other again. And, of course, the first thing Chase had wanted to do together was watch one of his all-time favorite movies, ‘ _The Haunting_.’

“Chase, are you sure we have to watch _this_ specific movie? I mean, you _do_ know I’m probably gonna be covering my eyes the entire time, right?” Trace tried to joke, his face failing to hide his _very_ apparent, and  _very_ real fear. Gently placing the bowl of popcorn down onto the table, he went over to the television to put the disk in. One of Chase’s eyes peeped open to catch a sneak at the brunette's shaky, faltering expression, causing him to chuckle at his friend’s drama. Soon, both were wide and awake, sunny-enthusiasm consuming his very being. He quickly sat up, bouncing in place as fingers seemed to tangle together with unstoppable-eagerness. Pikachu only growled at her interrupted slumber, jumping off her trainer's lap and onto the floor, where Trace’s Jolteon was currently curled up into a ball of lightning-like spikes.   

 _[Yes, we gotta! You of all people know how much I love this movie! The acting! The suspense! The characters! Oh! And the Haunters! I just think they’re all so cute-looking…]_ Chase seemed to pause for a moment, his movements and signing becoming a little more sluggish and unsure. _[Unless… Will it be too much? We… We don’t really have to watch it if it’ll make you uncomfortable…]_ Chase nervously signed, his hyperness seeming to completely-dissipate altogether, dimming into his usual mask of shyness.

Chase, while incredibly brave and energetic, was also a kid who wasn’t the most social of Butterfrees. This was not only due to many people not understanding sign-language, but also because he didn’t have the best self-esteem out there. Chase got overly-excited over many things, such as his Pokemon, his accomplishments, battles, art, books, and _duh_ , movies, but he always seemed to instantly... Hold back whenever he thought people were the slightest-bit disappointed with him. It always made Trace feel bad, seeing his friend, a bright, upbeat, and super-positive person, keep himself from fully enjoying the things that he liked. He usually tried encouraging him when this happened, though, sometimes _that_ wasn’t even enough. He even had to do it after Chase had earned his title, keeping his joy hidden away underneath a cakey-cover of self-doubt and shyness. Trace frowned at his friend's wavering, worry taking over his features.

“W-what!? I was kidding, promise! Chase… If you really love this movie, then we’re watching it! I think I can be a little brave for an hour or so.... Alright?” The sound of spooky music suddenly washed over and throughout the room, making Trace turn towards the screen. “See? We can’t go back now! The title screen is on already,” Trace said, falling onto the couch beside his friend with a laugh. When he felt the slight shivers rattling Chase’s form, he softly placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, the harsh reaction slowly beginning to cease.

Which came to another thing about Chase; he lived off touch and affection. It was probably one of the many reasons why Trace was hopelessly-crushing on him in the first place. It seemed as if the only way to truly calm down an anxiety-ridden Chase into a melty-pile of fluff, was to simply pat him on the head or something. It was _unbelievably-adorable_ in Trace’s rightful opinion. He kind of looked like a baby Eevee in a way, when he really thought about it.

 _[Well, if you’re sure… I don’t want to see you cry again, especially after that whole Lavender Town fiasco…]_ Chase signed, looking down at his now-Pikachuless lap. Trace couldn’t help but go a little red at the mention of his little ‘moment of weakness,’ which was a lot more common than he’d like to admit.

“C-Chase! You said you wouldn’t mention it again! But... Can you really blame me? There were probably some creepy, freaky ghost people lurking around!”

 _[I understand that it was really scary, I was scared too… But how are ghost people different from ghost Pokemon? Aren’t ghost just.... Well, you know… Ghost?]_ This caused Trace to give a face, a face laced with obvious-shock.

“They’re _completely_ different! Ghost Pokemon, most of the time anyway, are just that; ghost Pokemon! But ghost people… They have unfinished business! Who knows whether or not _we’re_ their unfinished business!?” Chase rolled his eyes with a snort, shaking his head with amusement.

_[If it makes you feel any better… You were very brave back there, facing your fears and all. You even got the approval of your Marowak’s mother!]_

Trace returned the words of comfort with a small grin and a hand through his hair. “Heh, thanks, Chase. Though, you’re the brave one out of us two, for sure! And that’s most likely still gonna be the case after watching this movie. And by the end of time, probably.” Chase giggled at the ridiculous assertion, both hands coming up to cover his mouth as more and more tumbled out. After calming down from the attack, he shook his head at his foolish friend, only confusing Trace further.

 _[Don't say that! You've actually improved a lot recently. Just because you don't see instant results, doesn't mean you haven't developed!]_ Chase signed, giving Trace another one of those heartfelt, insanely-sincere smiles that could make just about _anyone_ totally crumble. He felt his insides turn at the intense warmth of it all, as if the flitter-fluttering of the unfairly-caged Togetic's angelic-wings deeply embedded within his chest weren't enough as it is. Trace turned away, his friend's gaze far too deep and patient for him to handle. Way to go, Chase, you just increased the crush-o-meter tenfold.

"I guess I did grow a little, you know...? I'm still spooked by ghosts, there's no doubt about it! But... Even so, I know now when I have to be brave, and that has to count for something... Right?" Trace asked hopefully. Chase nodded, beaming with pride.

 _[Of course it does! You don't get over long-term fears in the span of a few days, Trace. It'll take time for you to fully be comfortable with not only the things you're afraid of, but also the fact that you're afraid of anything at all! I'm proud of how you didn't let your fear of ghosts stop you from helping that baby Kubone. Now look at you both! Even if you can't see it, you've gotten stronger. All you can really do now is move forward, because you're never a finished product!]_ Chase finished, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl, like he _didn't_ just have a huge, inspirational speech. Trace's mouth went dry, not sure how his friend could just make any old, normal conversation into his own, personal therapy session. He also wondered why Chase didn't take his own advice half the time.

And with that being said, the two boys settled in, clicking the play option on the screen. The movie started relatively-slow, with the main characters, a mother and her young daughter, moving into a new home in some random, made-up city. For the next half-hour, the movie went on to show the mother and daughter bonding, one scene even showing the two sweetly braiding each other’s hair. This wasn’t so bad! Trace was actually beginning to get invested in the two and their relationship. That _was_ the case… Until the jumpscares forced their way into Trace’s happy-place bubble. It started with the doors shutting on their own, and then the daughter finding impossible-looking scratches on her back, and then the mother’s strange, unforeseeable nosebleeds. If that wasn’t already bad enough, Chase was wearing a huge, cheesy smile the entire time!

And then it happened… The horrific, terrible, frightening, _nightmare_ of a scene came on, the one he knew was bound to happen, yet still wasn’t prepared for… _The jumpscare_. Oh no, it was not like the other ones lightly-teased upon throughout the majority of the film. No... it was  _the_ jumpscare.

One moment, the mother and daughter are innocently-playing a board-game, the next thing he knew, the both of them are being pulled into the air by the faint vision of a dead woman and her Haunter. Her eyes were fierce and leaking what Trace could only assume was bloody-dead juices, and her Haunter, who looked just as monstrous, was a cold, icy-blue instead of its normal, purple color. Both of them laughed evilly as the mother and daughter screamed, a tornado of objects spinning and swirling around them with utter _fury_.

Trace screamed with every bit of air and lungs he had in him, automatically clinging onto the closest thing to him. He kept going until he had blocked out even the movie’s voice with that of his own high-pitched, squeaky one. Everything just seemed to have turned… Dark, like he had shut down right then and there.

With one last scream ripping through his now-sore vocal-cords, he took in a much-needed breath of oxygen, trying to calm his uncontrollable quivers. His eyes were shut so tightly, he was wondering how they hadn’t managed to sink into his face like that of a person caught in quicksand by now. Taking in another deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes, rocking his entire body back and forth as he clutched onto the solid lifeline of whatever-

It was _Chase_. He was holding onto _CHASE_. Why cruel world? _Why_?

Face lighting up like a red Christmas-bulb, he couldn’t even look his friend in the eyes after his outburst. It was pretty pathetic actually. Come on, Trace! You’re screaming over a movie! You’ve actually had the real experience before!

Just as he was about to shamefully unwrap his arms from around his eerily-quiet friend, Chase actually _leaned_ into the touch. Trace thought he was going to have a stroke at any moment, but instead… With a tomato-red face, he tightened his hold, feeling as if someone had just thrown him into an oven.

“Chase-” he started, wanting to ask about _what the heck was happening_ , but he was quickly shushed, Chase turning to look at him. With the most confidence Trace has _ever_ seen Chase have in his _life_ , the only answer he was given was a light peck on his already-rosy nose, and a head softly laying upon his shoulder.

_[Remember what I told you, Trace. I told you that you were brave, and I meant it. Dumb shock-value doesn't change that. Now shut up and cuddle me. Love you too by the way!]_

To finish the job of officially _killing_ him, arms went around his waist, cuddling into him as if he were that of a squishy pillow. Trace swallowed down the need to squeal, deciding to instead pet his crush, now boyfriend's (???), head, knowing how much he loves them. _He was gonna cry out of happiness oh dear Arceus-_

Pikachu and Jolteon only shared a huff of annoyance at their trainers' blindness _and_ unbearable _-_ loudness, going back into their well-deserved rest.

    

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another 3AM piece lol. I love this ship, and seeing as how there is literally NO content for it, I had to take matters into my own hands. A little messy because I'm tired, but oh well. Might write more of these two when I'm less tired.
> 
> EDIT 2: I made it better with more dialogue and extra detail. THANK YOU.


End file.
